Two Ferriers of Souls
by kahbou
Summary: The Dutchman must always have a captain. But can it have two captains?  Could it be possible that two people can stab the heart of Davy Jones? AWE spoilers. Willabeth... i stink at summaries. REVIEWS PPLLEEAASSEE oh, and i'm in europe until the 25, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_There he was. William Turner, gasping for air, excruciating pain in his chest, staring into the eyes of his wife, trying to tell her that he lover her. The blade still sticking out of his chest. Davy Jones laughing in such a cruel way. Jack Sparrow staring dumbfounded. The next thing he knew, his father had flung himself at Jones. At least the unmerciful laughter had stopped. But the pain was too much. He wouldn't be able to avoid the light for much longer…_

"Will! Don't leave me! No! Don't Leave me!" cried Elizabeth. She looked up at Jack, hoping that he could do _something_ to fix this.

Then Captain Jack sparrow put the broken blade into Will's hand, and set the heart on the deck. When Elizabeth realized what Jack was planning, she gasped. _Of course!!!_ Then in that brief moment, she took into consideration what that would mean. _Ten empty years without Will at her side._

As Jack was about to push the blade in Will's hand into the barnacled heart, Elizabeth screamed "Not yet". Jacked stared puzzled and paused for a fraction of a second while Elizabeth lunged for the dagger.

Jack stood away in confusion. Elizabeth had put her own hand around Will's at the base of the makeshift dagger along with Will's, and she thrust it into the heart.

Davy Jones shrieked in agony, muttered a brief word, and then was lost to the sea. Gone. Forever.

Elizabeth felt very odd inside, she felt no fatigue or pain. No pain except for her pounding heart. It felt as if it wanted to jump outside her body. She ignored this for a minute and stared around at will, he had gone rather still. Was he dead? No! He couldn't possibly be! Not after what had just happened.

They had both stabbed the heart.

Jack cut loose a sail and blew away from the cursed ship; while a chant was rising from the pirates "Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship." Bootstrap approached will with the knife in his hand. Elizabeth turned away. She couldn't watch Will be struck again. But as another crew member approached her, she knew that she had to endure her own chest being ripped open. So she stood and allowed the dagger to slice out her heart.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. Her heart's hysterical pounding was at ease, although it felt so awkward not to feel the pulsing rhythm moving throughout her body. She merely heard the vibration. It felt so strange, exhilarating, and yet depressing all at once.

But then those feelings were gone as she heard another faint buzz along with that of her own heart. She stared toward the open chest, and saw not one but two hearts inside. Then, she gazed upon her husband as he stood and locked the box shut. He was alive… so to speak.

"Will!!!" screamed Elizabeth as she jumped into his arms.

"Elizabeth," he said as he looked into her eyes with a look of compassion, happiness, slight concern, and love. "I love you". And with that last word, they kissed. As the ship descended into the depths of the sea.

_**A/N**__: This is the first time I've written fan fiction in a long time. But I hope you enjoyed it!!! So… what do you think? Is this story worth continuing? I promise that there will be a plot… I just haven't though of it yet. So all suggestions are welcome! I think this story could get really good… if you guys review!!! Seriously, review please. Next chapter will probably be the one day that they are allowed on the island, because they will wamp the EITC pretty much the same. So comments, opinions, praise, or flame (preferably not flame) and I'll make the next chapter longer. 'til then!_

_Kahbou_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I was really shocked by the amount of feedback I got. And I'm apologizing right now for deviating from the plan. I'm not going to write about their one day on land…the same stuff happens… and I don't want to have to change the rating. So, I'm continuing the story when they're back on the _Dutchman.

"Orders Captains?" asked Bootstrap at the helm. Will and Elizabeth stared at one another. As soon as they had switched worlds, the happy mood they had shared on the island had evaporated. The serious duty of the newly-weds began almost immediately. The sea in the land of the dead was filled almost completely by shimmering figures waiting to be taken to yet another world. The three Members of the _Flying Dutchman_ had lifted so many souls out of the murky water that there was barely any room to move on board the ship.

"We can't hold any more, we have to move on" replied Will as he pulled a rope back onto the ship. Bootstrap nodded and adjusted their course accordingly. Elizabeth had done her fair share of work as well; lifting spirits out of the water and then comforting the quiet spirits, telling that the _Flying Dutchman _was here at last

"How long did Jones neglect this duty?" inquired Elizabeth. All the souls had turned to an eerie, calm state, and she now made her way to stand alongside bootstrap where the ship was not as crowded.

"Half a decade at least." said Bootstrap. "We have many a long night ahead of us." Will sighed. He was not tired. But the thought of doing this for eternity was almost unbearable. But, he had Elizabeth.

Elizabeth.

He glanced to the back of the ship where she stood next to Bootstrap at the helm, staring at the figures below. Will remembered those moments when he thought he would have to leave her and shuddered. He looked back to her, merely imagining the bravery it had taken for her to choose the same fate as he; to share the burden.

Will had successfully retrieved the rope, and headed toward his wife and father. "How long do you suppose it will take for us to deliver these souls?" he asked.

"Not but a few hours. The _Dutchman_ is a cursed ship after all." Replied Bootstrap with his raspy voice. Will nodded. "Now you two take a rest. I'll call fer ya when we get close."

"All right then." Elizabeth said with a faint smile as she took Will's hand and they descended the stairs into the captain's quarters. Neither of them needed any sleep. They were immortal. But time alone with one-another was very precious.

The room looked nothing like Will remembered. The wood seemed new and there were no barnacles or urchins sticking to any of the beams. There was a table in the center with the chest upon it, and a hammock to the side. The organ still remained, but it seemed much less frightening now. The whole ship seemed less frightening since the Turners had taken command.

Elizabeth walked over to the hammock and sat upon it. Will did the same. As he sat down, Elizabeth lay her hand on where Will's ragged scar lay. He stared at her hand as she traced the scar, then he looked over towards the chest, and could feel his heart beating next to hers.

Elizabeth gazed at the chest as well. "Where should we keep it?"

"Well, who would we trust with it?" Elizabeth pondered this reply. Her father was dead, as was James Norrington. The only two respectable people she knew. She was still a pirate lord and captain of the _Empress_, but she didn't trust the crew. Actually, she couldn't still be considered captain of that ship. There was always Jack Sparrow, and the Crew of the _Black Pearl_, but did she really trust Jack with her **heart**? No. Jack Sparrow was a good man, but an untrustworthy one. She realized that the only people she could trust were Bootstrap and, of course, Will. But she couldn't give either of them the chest.

"I fear that I only trust you." She said with a faint grin across her lips. Will smiled back, and then placed his lips upon hers. Memories of the beach came back to him. What a time it had been. They pulled apart.

"And it's you who I trust." said Will, kissing Elizabeth yet again."

They came on deck when Bootstrap sighted their destination. Will relieved his father of the wheel and Elizabeth took a post at the sail.

When the passengers had all left the ship, will turned the vessel toward the setting sun.

"Do we need to tip the ship?" Elizabeth inquired of Bootstrap, hoping that that would not be necessary.

"No" he replied, "The _Dutchman_ is made for travel between the worlds, that is why she can travel underwater" Elizabeth nodded as Bootstrap instructed Will to send the ship under. Just after they were submerged,

Flash.

The ship rather violently burst out of the sea spraying water everywhere.

"And now we search for the drowned sailors?" asked Will.

"Aye" said Bootstrap, "To see who fears death."

_**A/n 2**_: ok. So… what did you think about this one? I know it was a bit of a let down from last chapter, but I just wanted you to know what they would be stuck doing every night for the rest of eternity. The plot should start up in the next few chapters. Oh, and even though you may think I'm a genius, I did not come up with the idea of two captains of the _Flying Dutchman_. That was my friend Rachel. I'm merely the one who expanded it. I'd also like to thank my friend Anniethefrazzled for her help. And if you were wondering why there wasn't a bed in the captains quarters, do you think that pirates had big comfy beds in their cabins? Probably not. And Davy Jones probably never slept on a hammock either. He slept at the organ. So… comments, opinions, praise, and flames please (no, not flames _please_)

Kahbou


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n:**__ thanks for the reviews guys. This chappy is a lot longer and takes place a few months later…and if you were wondering, yes, I have been reading _Gone with the Wind _if you picked up on those hints. Sadly, this will be my last chapter until July 25. I'm Going away, and won't have access to a computer. I'm sorry. But I promise that I'm not abandoning this story, so keep watch! _

"For Christ's sake Smith, faster! It's nearly sunset! Pull him up!" screamed Elizabeth. Why was everybody who feared death so incompetent!? It was just driving her mad lately. She was about to yank the rope from the sailor and pull the man up herself, but at that instant, her baby kicked, and a slight pain overtook her. She sighed and backed away from Smith.

"Sorry captain." He muttered, and pulled the rope harder. By the time the nearly dead man was aboard the ship, Elizabeth's pain had subsided. She walked over to the man and knelt don across from him.

"I am Captain Turner of the Flying Dutchman. Tell me now, what is your name?" The sailor looked shocked. The _Flying Dutchman?_

"Um… er… I be Hamilton Mam, er, Captain. Cade Hamilton."

"Tell me then Jarred Hamilton, do you fear death?" Hamilton gulped. Many a sailor still though of how harsh and cruel Davy Jones was, and wondered if they really wanted that fait. The Turners were used to most people turning down the offer of postponed judgment. Elizabeth though this man would be like one of the many others.

"Well… uh…" stuttered Hamilton, "em… yes."

"Elizabeth grinned. "Welcome aboard the _Dutchman _Hamilton. 50 years of duty."

Hamilton nodded, dumbstruck by his decision. "Bootstrap" yelled Elizabeth, "We've got ourselves another mate." Bootstrap was in charge of all the new crew members.

"Aye," replied his gruff voice, "come with me son." Hamilton followed bootstrap below deck as did two other new crew mates. The Dutchman had come upon a large vessel of passengers from England. Many were already dead, and their souls would be picked up on the other side. Those were the only three survivors Elizabeth had seen, but Will might have pulled one or two aboard as well. She set out across the deck to find him.

She found him hauling another rope up toward the ship. She walked up behind him and began to help. "Who is it?" She asked.

"I think it's a woman." replied Will. Not many woman were ever out at sea. "Elizabeth, you shouldn't overdo it."

"What? Oh please I'll be fine. Do you seriously think it matters? Will I am NOT weak" Will sighed. His wife had such an attitude lately. He loved her dearly, but whenever her pregnancy had her in a mood, she could really get on his nerve. He didn't worry about Elizabeth over-exerting herself either. She was Immortal after all. But the child, their child, would he or she be immortal as well? That was something he would have to ask his father.

The woman clutching the rope was on deck now, and by the apron and bonnet she wore, Will guessed that she was a nurse. A nurse… that's just what Elizabeth needed. True, it was not advisable to have a child at sea, but there was no alternative for Elizabeth. She would need someone there with her. Someone who knew what they were doing.

"And who might you be?" inquired Will.

"Where am I?" asked the Woman instead of answering his question.

"You are aboard the _Flying Dutchman_." The woman's face went pale. "Tell me Mam," continued Elizabeth, "Do you fear-"

"Wait" said will. "Are you a nurse?" The woman nodded in reply. "Elizabeth, you need some-one to help you."

Elizabeth considered this. She was about to say something rash like "Of course not! I'm completely capable of handling myself.", but she caught herself. She had never had a child before. How would she know what to expect?

"Well, I suppose."

"I think we should offer this nice young woman a special deal." _Hhm, _thought Elizabeth _perhaps if this woman could aid them until her baby was of a certain age…_

"…Yes…perhaps if she could help for a while…" said Elizabeth.

"This is my wife and she is with child." Announced Will. "We can postpone death for you, if you agree to help her."

"On they _Flying Dutchman…_" muttered the woman. "Die? No… not now." She seemed to be talking more to herself than Will or Elizabeth. She was rather young. Probably in her late twenties. "…alright then" she finally stated.

"Thankyou Miss…?"

"Wilkes. I'm… I'm… Scarlett. Scarlett Wilkes"

Elizabeth had her son later that month. The delivery was easy. She felt no pain and was barely exhausted at all after the birth. She was thankful for the immortality. The nurse, Ms. Wilkes, had been rather helpful. Elizabeth was grateful for her presence.

When her perfectly healthy son was placed in her arms, she knew the name immediately. Chocolate eyes, a small tuft of chocolate hair, this child was William Turner. Technically, William Turner III.

But Elizabeth still did not know. Was her son immortal? She and Will had discussed this with Bootstrap, and he was unsure. They hoped not. While some, like Jack Sparrow, searched for immortality and viewed it as freedom, the Turners saw it as more of a curse. Forced to live on forever, having to let things go over and over again. Elizabeth and Will at least had each other, and a purpose, but young William… what would become of him?

"We have to find out. I can't tell!" exclaimed Elizabeth one day while Will held the baby.

"He does seem very healthy…" said Will.

"Yes, but normal children can appear healthy as well."

"Well then, we'll need to ask someone who knows about pirates." Said Will as Elizabeth looked up at him questioningly. "Gibbs."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes… yes. We must go find him." Said Elizabeth, suddenly rising from the hammock where she sat and heading towards the door.

"Now?"

" Yes of course. If he is immortal…" said Elizabeth taking her son from Will and into her own arms, "Well, it's best we find out soon." With that, She placed William in his wooden crib, and walked out the door. "Tarleton!" she shouted, "Set a course for Tortuga."

_**A/N 2:**__ Ok, here it is. FYI, William Turner II will be called Will, and William Turner III will be called William, and (in case you haven't already noticed) William Turner I will be called Bootstrap. Comments, opinions, praise, flames, you choose. Until the 25__th__…_

_Your Author,_

_Kahbou_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N.-**__ Sorry it's taken me sooooooo long to update.I just started to write this chappy yesterday. My gravest apologies! Oh, and nobody can recreate jack sparrow, so just imagine him being,,, captain jack sparrow whenever he says or does anything._

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,." Sang jack sparrow, as he threw yet another emptied rum bottle overboard, "Drink up me 'earties yo ho."

"You've got to stop singing that song mate." said a voice from below his boot. Jack jerked his leg away immediately and picked up the miniature of himself, placing it on the rail of the boat.

"You again."

"'Course mate. Count on it whenever the rum's gone." Captain Jack Sparrow sighed.

"Yes, and a lot of good it did me." At that moment he pushed himself out of his horizontal position, and gazed over the edges of his little dinghy. Four bottles of rum littered the sand below alongside chunks of wood which once resembled the mast of his puny boat.

"You're still stuck 'ere then eh?" Jack grunted in reply. "Fancy that. You've got to get back on the move mate." Jack sighed yet again.

"Where exactly do you reckon I go?"

"haven't a clue mate. Somewhere with rum, wenches, and a better ship… boat… thingy."

"Aye… and which direction do you suppose I could find all that?"

"Compass!" shouted a voice from behind his ear. Another little jack swung down by his dreads to stand beside the other miniature.

"Brilliant idea! Let me know when you find it!" said Jack . The two small jacks looked about, but could not find the compass among all the wreckage on the beach.

"Hhm," said the first miniature jack, "You better start lookin mate."

The real Jack stood up, rather drunken and disgruntled, an grunted as he lifted on of the hundreds of pieces of wood from the littered beach.

"What happened to that Gibbs bloke?" piped up the second mini-Jack.

"Good question, but he's not here is 'e? You know where he is though? Probably in Tortuga right now in'e? Sittin' next to a bottle of rum eh? Surrounded by females and telling some pathetic story about sea turtles or something. Oh yes, heaven forbid ol' Jack get a hand! No more rum left for Captain Sparrow eh?" and the shipwrecked captain rambled on like that for a long time.

"Captain! The _Pearl_'s dead ahead!" Will ran to the bow of the ship where he laid eyes on black sails.

"Smith, grab the gang-plank! Potter, hoist the white flag!" Elizabeth walked up behind Will.

"Don't bother!" she said to the crew. "There's no need Will. We can just materialize onto the ship."

"Oh, aye." He said, giving his wife a sly smile. She blushed and disappeared. Will followed suit and appeared beside her on the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

A few men seamed scared of the Turners. The world knew that Davy Jones had been killed, but few knew that his successors did not share his cruel goal. Many still cowered in fear of the _Flying Dutchman_.

Some people on-board recognized Will and Elizabeth. Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Mullroy, Murtog, and cottons parrot were happy to see them again. Cotton at the helm gave a cordial nod in their direction. Elizabeth was very glad to see them as well, but she kept her composure. When Pintel cried "Why 'ello poppet!" she held her shoulders high and stated with a tone of authority

"We seek the aid of Mr. Gibbs. Is he among you?" At this the crew subsided. Nobody wanted to tell the captains of the _Flying Dutchman_ that they had committed mutiny upon Jack Sparrow, the man responsible for saving Will's life, and Gibbs. Even if they had been friends with the immortals before. When nobody answered Elizabeth, she spoke again "Mr. Gibbs. Where is he?"

"He's not here Mrs. Turner." Said a gruff voice. They looked to the captain's chamber and saw Barbossa standing in the door frame.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"Probably in Tortuga where we left him."

Will did not like the sound of that. Why was Barbossa addressing them? Jack was captain… right? "Where be Jack?"

At this Barbossa gave a little chuckle. "Who knows mate? Probably off in the little dinghy we left him in at port." This statement was followed by a _harharhar_ from Barbossa and a few muffled grunts from the crew.

"Mutiny?" inquired Will. Oh dear. Not again. Not Jack.

"Well, I 'spose that's one harsh way of lookin at it."

"So Gibbs isn't here? We need to speak with him" asked Elizabeth.

"Sorry but no. Left him with Jack that drunken old badger. Why do you care anyway?" said Barbossa in a slighty rude manner.

"Watch your tone Barbossa. You know what we are." Elizabeth smiled. That last comment seemed to have changed something small in Barbossa for a minute. But then he laughed.

"I haven't to fear you. I married ya. That would be quite unkind and quite ungrateful of ye."

"True," sighed Will, "but I'd still be careful if I were you." Barbossa sneered.

"What is it ya want then? Why do ya need to talk to Mr.Gibbs?"

"I suppose it's not just Gibbs," said Elizabeth, "just someone who knows about pirate legend."

"I'm not daft!" replied Barbossa, "Ask me anthing ya need." Will and Elizabeth were slightly surprised at this. They hadn't thought of Barbossa being able to help them. They did trust Gibbs a bit more, but, as curious and concerned parents, they had to know about their son.

"Yes, Could we have a private word?"

_**A/N 2**__- ok, yes, it's a short chapter, and not very much happens, but we're introduced to captain jack!!! How did I do on the characters? I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It's not fair for you. I've been really busy since I got back from my trip. And I can't promise that updates will be frequent, so if you like this story, please add it to alert! Sorry. I'm not abandoning it though. Opinions, suggestions, praise, flames._

_Your loyal author,_

_kahbou_


End file.
